Godzilla for Nintendo Switch
Godzilla is a video game developed by Natsume Atari and published by Bandai Namco for the Playstation 3 and Playstation 4. The game was eventually ported to the Nintendo Switch, and was licensed by Nintendo. The Nintendo Switch version is directly based on the Japanese upgraded version of the game, Godzilla VS. The game also includes extra monsters and features. Description "Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, first appeared in 1954. Scientists studied Godzilla and found that they could harness energy from the monster. Called “G-Energy,” this seemingly endless source of power was used to better the lives of all mankind. 60 years later, just when mankind’s memory of the beast faded, Godzilla appeared again. Godzilla destroyed at will, all in search of more G-Energy. Such irony, the same G-Energy which was used to better the people’s lives, also caused Godzilla to awaken. Can the G-Force, mankind’s last hope, stop Godzilla? What fate awaits Godzilla once he has consumed all of the G-Energy, and grown to his full potential? Bash your way through over 20 stages of mayhem. Explore God of Destruction Mode, Diorama Mode, King of the Kaiju Mode, Evolution Mode, Online Multiplayer Mode and Showa Mode! Collect G-Energy in each stage to Power-Up your Godzilla up to 100 Meters tall! Your offensive and defensive prowess will increase with your size. Besides that, extra stages are available, such as underwater, prehistoric, aerial and cosmic stages that include all new mechanics and features!!! Fight against and with new monsters such as Megaguirus, King Caesar and Titanosaurus!!! Plus, God of Destruction comes with a whole new story that will please both Godzilla fans and gamers!!! Fight and brawl your way through Japan and every monster that stands in your path, anytime, anywhere!!!" Story In 1954, Godzilla attacked Japan. From his attack, mankind found and harnessed G-Energy, an energy source taken from Godzilla. 60 years later, Godzilla appears again in Japan to seemingly feed on the G-Energy. However, in Kanto, there are said sightings of another Godzilla. Godzilla then progresses through Japan, destroying G-Energy Generators and defeating monsters that are rampaging through the cities. Eventually, it is revealed that the G-Force has been collecting data since Godzilla's first attack, and has been constructing a Godzilla-like robot to combat him ever since. Meanwhile, Godzilla travels to the Bering Sea, where hidden G-Energy Generators are located. The G-Force attempt to combat him, but witness new underwater monsters previously unseen. The G-Force units are heavily damaged, and are forced to retreat. After that, Godzilla uses his atomic breath to lift himself into the air to destroy a fleet of G-Force "Helicarriers" transporting G-Energy. Meanwhile, more and more monsters show up, and humanity realises that these monsters were driven crazy and mad by the G-Energy, while the G-Energy belongs to Godzilla, so he is the only one who can withstand its power. They also realise that Godzilla is destroying the G-Energy Generators to prevent the world from becoming crazy. However, Godzilla has laid waste to most of Japan, and he will continue doing so until someone stops him, so they lure him onto a deserted island and fire a Black Hole at him through their Black Hole Generator, causing a time distortion and leaving Godzilla in prehistoric times. He eventually makes it out, with the island sucked out of existence. He then progresses back to Japan, where he destroys most of the G-Energy Generators. The G-Force then deploys the robot, who is either Super Mechagodzilla of Type 3 Kiryu depending on the chosen difficulty of the player. Godzilla destroys the robot and the remaining G-Energy Generators, causing him to become Burning Godzilla. The G-Force attempts to freeze him, but they are stopped when the other "Godzilla" arrives and destroys the units. Godzilla then combats this new Godzilla, with the new Godzilla critically injured and returns to the sea. Godzilla is then frozen temporarily, before the last Generator explodes, causing a frozen Burning Godzilla to revert back to his normal state. With no more G-Energy, a power-seeking cosmic clone of Godzilla known as SpaceGodzilla breaks out of hibernation and proceeds to send space crystals down onto the Earth. These space crystals contain large amounts of G-Energy, driving most of the humans berserk. Godzilla is left to destroy the space crystals and fight alien warcraft telepathically commanded by SpaceGodzilla. He eventually battles SpaceGodzilla atop an alien spacecraft in outer space, and eventually kills him by impaling SapceGodzilla in the throat with a space crystal. Godzilla then returns to Earth when the spacecraft crashes, and returns to the sea as Japan rebuild itself without G-Energy. More to be added.